1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wireless communication, and particularly to a wireless communication terminal and battery capacitance measuring method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication terminals, such as mobile phones and portable computers, have become increasingly popular and feature a growing number of functionalities. However, to incorporate such varied functions, more power is often consumed, such that battery management is very important in the design of wireless communication terminals.
When the battery capacitance of wireless communication terminals is low, the wireless communication terminals will manage and limit the consumption of power from certain applications to avoid further loss of power. In addition, wireless communication terminals continuously display their current battery capacitance level, allowing users to charge the battery accordingly.
However, when wireless communication terminals are in an operational state with a high current consumption, measurement of battery voltage may be inaccurate, resulting in an inaccurate battery capacitance.